muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Charlie Muskrat
This guy isn't a beaver; he's a muskrat. -- MuppetDude 18:46, 2 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, Dean raised the same question a few months ago. It doesn't seem clear to me which animal is supposed to be which. The original book says Charlie Beaver and Harvey Muskrat, so that's what we've gone with for the wiki. Do you have evidence for Charlie being a muskrat? -- Danny (talk) 19:41, 2 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think the names are mixed up, Danny. Wouldn't the beaver had the big teeth? And I'll watch the Emmett Otter interveiws again, but I believe it was right after speaking about Richard Hunt, she mentioned building Harvey Muskrat, to me, implying he was for Richard. --Solidfoamsoul 16:07, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :::I think the on-screen evidence is unclear. If somebody can find some evidence -- on the DVD, or somewhere else -- then we'll definitely change it. -- Danny (talk) 16:33, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::::That's easy: Harvey looks just like Hettie in drag, and she's mentioned in the special as a muskrat. ::::Doesn't Caroly Wilcox mention their animal origins in the documentary? -- MuppetDude 16:56, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Caroly Wilcox says in the documentary (and I quote) "I did a whole bunch of muskrats. Harvey Muskrat who was a sidekick of Emmet Otter. Harvey was a small character so the hand was almost just covered with fabric and a little bit of foam. He had the two rodent teeth in the front." -- BradFraggle 22:24, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::We've been switching back and forth and wondering which species Harvey and Charlie are. So I was watching part of the DVD documentary again and hear Cheryl Henson said (and I quote) "Richard Hunt was Charlie Muskrat"...that's right "Charlie Muskrat". So now we have Cheryl saying Charlie was the Muskrat, and Caroly saying Harvey was the Muskrat. :::::: So now I look at Caroly's quote about the Muskrat puppet that she describes (small, just covering the hand) and it sounds just like Charlie (Harvey was the biggest of the jug-band members; Charlie was just covering Richard's hands). Also there is the whole argument that Charlie looks just like all the other muskrats (Hetty, Nat and Shirley) and Harvey looks like a beaver. So I think Caroly Wilcox just got the wrong first name in her interview. And they must have switched Charlie and Harvey's species from the original book for the Henson production. -- Brad D. (talk) 10:24, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::The whole thing is confusing. I moved this article from "Charlie Beaver" to "Charlie (Emmet Otter)", and "Harvey Muskrat" to "Harvey". They're called Charlie and Harvey onscreen anyway, and we're trying to make our article titles consistent with onscreen evidence. I very briefly summarized the confusion on both pages. If anybody wants to take some of the stuff from this talk page and add it to the articles as evidence, feel free. I think it's interesting and funny that we can't tell which is which, and would make for a nice paragraph on both articles. -- Danny (talk) 23:07, 24 July 2006 (UTC)